My Immortal - Oneshot (Dumbledore&Nagini)
by Moonda
Summary: O que você sabe sobre a cobra do lorde das trevas? Nagini é muito mais do que aparenta ser! Uma história de amor e rendição.


N/A:_ Acho que esse é shipper mais louco que já inventei, mas a fic é surpreendentemente fofa *-*__  
__Na época que escrevi essa fic, acabei por inserir uma piadinha interna da HPBF, colocando um colega que tinha lá no meio da fic. Ele era apaixonado pela Lily, então eu o coloquei como professor de adivinhaçao aqui. Só para pegar no pé dele. Eu ia tirar, e até, reescrever a fic, mas optei por deixá-la em seus escritos originais. Então apenas relevem a piadinha, pf.__Espero que gostem.__  
__Boa leitura._

* * *

A morte de Dumbledore, não passou de uma farsa muito bem planejada. Todos se surpreenderam quando ele aparatou no meio da batalha,garantindo a vitória contra aquele -que- não -devia- ser- nomeado.  
Dois anos se passaram desde que Harry Potter vencera Voldemort e Alvo Dumbledore estava vivo.  
Ainda.  
A maldição que deixara sua mão negra, continuou se espalhando. Severo Snape, o mestre em poções preferido do velho diretor, encontrou uma maneira de fazer com que ela avançasse mais lentamente. Mas á meses Dumbledore não tomava a poção.

Fazia frio em Hogwarts,era novembro,dia 13 para ser mais exata. Os alunos se dirigiam ao salão principal para o jantar. Mas o diretor,preferiu não se juntar á eles. 13 de novembro era de longe, o pior dia do ano para ele, não podia sorrir e fingir que era feliz como sempre fazia. Passava esse dia sozinho, todos os anos, desde que ela se fora.

Ele mergulhava nas lembranças, e se permitia sentir o desespero que a falta dela trazia.

Dumbledore olhava,sem realmente ver, a espada de Godric Gryffindor que repousava em sua mesa.  
A espada que Harry Potter, usou anos atrás para matar o basilisco, na câmara secreta.  
A espada que Ronald Weasley, usou para destruir o medalhão.  
A espada que Neville Longbotom, usou para aniquilar a cobra do lord das trevas.  
A espada com que ele cortou ao meio, o único amor de sua vida.

Ele sentia os olhos arderem com as lagrimas amargas que ele resguardava. Num momento de raiva, o velho diretor jogou a espada contra a parede. Fawkes, que até então, dormia tranquilamente, voou para a mesa do diretor, e bicou de leve sua mão enegrecida.  
– Sei disso. – Ele murmurou, antes de se levantar e ir hesitante, até o armário onde sua penseira ficava. Ele a colocou sobre a mesa, e com um feitiço não verbal, um frasquinho dourado flutuou até sua mão. Ele despejou suas lembranças mais valiosas na penseira, e soltou um suspirou pesado antes de submergir na essência.

Dumbledore viu á si mesmo, no salão principal. Alguns anos mais jovem, quando ainda lecionava como professor de transfiguração. Era o jantar de boas-vindas, e Armando Dippet, o diretor, se levantou para dar as eventuais boas- vindas, e informar sobre as mudanças no quadro docente da escola.  
–...Esse ano, teremos dois professores novos. Andrénoidrelifogarintonistie ...– Ele apontou para um homem barrigudo e careca, um tanto estranho, que usava uma camiseta branca trouxa, com os dizeres :"#**TEAMLILY** _Before all this time ? Always!_". O homem –que parecia estar completamnte bêbado, se levantou e gritou: -Eu levei a Lily para camâra secreta!– Todos os alunos riram do novo professor..  
– ... Irá lecionar adivinhação. – Continuou o diretor, como se não tivesse sido interrompido.  
–E para ocupar o cargo de Herbologia, teremos Sue Heath...– Aquela foi a primeira vez que Dumbledore olhou para Sue. Ela estava sentada ao lado esquerdo do diretor, e ele do lado direito. Agora que o diretor estava em pé, podia ver com clareza as feições da bela mulher.  
Ela deu um aceno tímido para os alunos que aplaudiam e assobiavam.  
Sue era muito bonita, sua pele era morena, seus cabelos eram longos e castanhos, o rosto tinha traços firmes, e a boca era rosada e carnuda. Ela despreocupadamente, virou o rosto em direção a Dumbledore, um pequeno tremor percorreu todo seu corpo,quando seus olhos castanhos, se fixaram nos azuis angelicais do homem que a fitava com curiosidade...

A cena se dissolveu, e deu lugar para outra se formar.  
Era tarde da noite, Dumbledore caminhava em círculos pela sua sala particular,preocupado, quando alguém bateu na porta.  
–Entre! – ele disse tremulo. Sue entrou correndo, usando uma camisola verde claro, de cetin. Ela carregava um papel nas mãos, e um sorriso enorme nos lábios.  
– Eu também amo você! – Ela disse enquanto se jogava nos braços de Alvo. Ele a envolveu em seus braços, enquanto ela falava em seu ouvido. – Eu nunca pensei que você sentisse o mesmo. Sempre pensei que não era boa o suficiente pra você. Quando eu li sua carta ... Merlin, nada no mundo me faria mais feliz Dumby! Você tinha que ... – Mas o que ele tinha que fazer, ele nunca soube. Porque nesse momento ele a calou com um beijo, cheio de amor e desejo.

Outra vez a cena mudou.  
Eles estavam na cama, ela repousava a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos carinhosamente.  
–Com o que você está preocupada Sue ? – Ele perguntou gentilmente.  
–Nada. – Ela mentiu.  
–Sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, não sabe ? – Ele lhe assegurou. Ela pensou por um momento antes de falar.  
–Sabe aquele aluno do sétimo ano ? O Riddle ?  
–Tom Riddle ?  
–É. Ele disse que está apaixonado por mim.– Ela bufou.  
–Grande novidade. Todos os alunos amam você. –Ele deu de ombros.  
–Mas ele é... diferente. Ele me dá medo. Sabia que ele descobriu meu nome completo ? Agora só fica me chamando pelos corredores de "_Srta. Nagini!_"  
–Você, sente alguma coisa por ele ? – Ele perguntou tentando parecer indiferente. Não conseguiu.  
–É claro! Nojo! Tem alguma coisa errada com aquele garoto. Pode escrever!

A cena se dissolveu novamente.  
Agora ele já era mais parecido com o Dumbledore atual. Já era diretor de Hogwarts , o lord das trevas havia morrido fazia alguns anos, e o menino que sobreviveu, repousava seguro no castelo.

Ele assinava alguns papeis importantes em seu escritório, quando batidas suaves chegaram ao seu ouvido. Ele abriu a porta, mas ninguém estava do lado de fora. Ele levou alguns segundos para perceber a grande cobra que deslizava para dentro do escritório.

Ele sorriu, e fechou a porta quando a cobra estava totalmente dentro de seu ambiente de trabalho. Quando ele se virou, Nagini já estava em sua forma humana. Linda e nua, de costas pra ele. Ele pegou a capa que estava jogada sobre uma poltrona, e delicadamente, envolveu os ombros de Nagini.  
Ela fechou a capa em volta de seu corpo esbelto, que não fora afetado pelo tempo, graças a uma magia antiga e conhecida por poucos.

Ela estava chorando quando se virou para encarar Alvo.  
–Merlin! Sue, o que aconteceu ? – Ele perguntou preocupado.  
–Minha mãe sofreu um acidente Dumby. – Ele a abraçou.  
–Fique calma.– Ela se desvencilhou do abraço, para poder olhar pra ele.  
– Eu vou passar um tempo com ela . Só vim avisar você. – A mãe de Nagini, morava numa floresta na Albânia, todos na família eram meio naturalistas.  
–Claro , claro.  
–Voltarei assim que puder. – Ela prometeu, e o beijou ternamente.

Mas ela nunca voltou.

Se passaram alguns longos meses desde que ela se fora. Desde então, incontáveis manhãs acompanharam a janela de Dumbledore, mas o sol já não conseguia entrar e aquecer o lado de dentro. Desde que ela se foi, nada permaneceu igual. Ele caminhava em uma direção que não conhecia, trilhas de passos vazios e torcidos. Nada parecia o guiar, agora era ele e ele, apenas. Desde então, ele tenta entender se ela o levou por inteiro ou o deixou ali por completo.

Dumbledore acordou de seu devaneio quando a cena mudou mais uma vez.

Era madrugada, e ele esperava Snape voltar de uma reunião com Voldemort. Como de costume, Snape o deixou usar o legilimens, para ter uma visão exata da reunião. Ele viu Voldemort contar a Snape, toda a história de Nagini. De como ele a encontrou na floresta na Albânia. De como ele sobreviveu no corpo dela. De como ele á amaldiçoou, com uma magia muito poderosa, que a prendia em sua forma animaga. De como ela era obrigada a obedecer suas ordens, quando estava na forma animaga.

E por fim, de como ele a transformou em uma Horcrux.

Com uma dor quase física, ele viu o que Snape tinha visto na mente de Tom Riddle. Ele a libertava a noite,e á obrigava a deitar-se com ele. As vezes sozinho, as vezes com Lucios ou Belatrix. Pela mente de Severo, ele viu as marcas no corpo da mulher que amava. Viu o sofrimento em seus olhos, enquanto Voldemort a possuía violentamente.  
Nenhuma dor no mundo, podia se igualar ao que ele sentia. O amor da sua vida, se tornara parte de Voldemort. Ela teria que morrer no final.

Ele fechou os olhos, caiu de joelhos e chorou. Já estava em seu escritório quando abriu os olhos. Ele cambaleou até a escrivaninha, abriu a primeira gaveta, onde encontrou um pedaço velho de pergaminho, uma carta com uma caligrafia delicada. Uma carta de Nagini.

"

Dumby,  
A mamãe já está melhor, essa semana eu estarei de volta. Estou morrendo de saudade suas meu amor.  
Estive pensando, você não precisa mais proteger o Harry Potter. O Voldemort, nunca irá voltar., ninguém corre perigo. Vamos nos casar e viver em alguma cidade trouxa, onde ninguém nos conheça. Só eu e você!  
As vezes eu acho que você só está me enrolando,com essa história de proteger o mundo bruxo. Quero me casar com você homem. Quero ser sua de todas as maneira possíveis. Quero ter seu nome gravado ,em um belo anel na minha mão esquerda. Podemos comprar uma casa, e ter um cachorro, ou um papagaio, e você podia trabalhar vendendo sorvetes de limão se quisesse .

Casaremos em segredo se você quiser. Eu gosto do dia 13 de novembro, será a data perfeita, é o dia que você se declarou pra mim, o dia do nosso primeiro beijo.  
Diz que sim Dumby. Por favor.

Com amor,  
Sue Nagini Heath Dumbledore, ou Sue Heath Dumbledore, não sei . O que você acha ?"

Dumbledore releu a carta por horas, até que sentiu o sono,-ou pelo menos era isso que parecia- entorpecer os seus sentidos. A última sensação, foi o frio da mesa contra seu rosto cansado.

Ele sonhava com um lugar muito bonito. Ele era jovem outra vez, e caminhava feliz em direção á uma casa pequena , que ficava na beira de um lago. A porta rangiu em protesto quando ele a abriu. Ele observou a pequena sala, e sentiu um cheiro conhecido, um cheiro adocicado que ele só sentiu em uma pessoa. Foi então que ele ouviu um cantarolar. Ele seguiu o som da voz de Nagini até um pequena cozinha, onde ela preparava uma salada na pia. Ele ficou lá, parado, observando Nagini de costas por um longo momento.  
O sonho era real demais, ele sabia que estava sonhando, e tinha medo de acordar á qualquer momento,sem nem ter visto o rosto de Nagini. Então dando voz ao seu pensamento, Nagini se virou para ele. Ela o encarou por um longo momento, e então, se atirou nos braços dele, do mesmo jeito que fazia quando era viva.

–Você demorou tanto!- Ela disse sussurrando, e o beijou." Real demais." Ele pensou, quando sentiu o gosto dela em sua boca. Sue apagou as lagrimas, que ele nem se lembrava de ter derramado, com beijos.  
–Tudo bem, meu amor. Eu estou aqui agora. – Ela olhou nos olhos dele. – Estamos aqui agora! E ficaremos juntos pra sempre.  
–Ma-mas, isso é um sonho. – Ele disse por fim. Ela sorriu angelicalmente.  
–Não. Não é.  
–O que aconteceu ? – Ele perguntou confuso.  
–Nada. Você só morreu. – Ela deu de ombros. Ele pensou no que ela disse, mas não podia ser verdade. Se estivesse morto, estaria no inferno ... ou no paraíso. E não ali, com Nagini.

Ela o beijou delicadamente, e então ele se deu conta. Estava no paraíso. No seu paraíso. E ela estava realmente ali. As lagrimas rolavam em seu rosto, enquanto ele a abraçava com muita força.

– Eu senti tanto a sua falta. Me desculpe por não poder salvar você, eu devia ter ...  
–Shhhh! Meu amor, não importa mais. Nada importa mais. – Ela disse sorrindo.– Agora somos eu e você pra sempre Dumby. – Ele sorriu,mas ainda havia lagrimas em seu rosto. Nagini o guiou até a mesa, e fez sinal para que ele sentasse.

A mesa estava posta para quatro pessoas, mas antes que ele perguntasse, ela falou.  
–Espero que não se importe, mas convidei Kendra e Ariana para o jantar. – Ele segurou a respiração por um momento.  
– Minha irmã e minha ..  
–Mãe! É! Bem, você sabe que dia é hoje não sabe ? É dia 13 de novembro Dumby, temos que contar pra sua mãe que vamos nos casar. – Ela disse, como quem explica que dois mais dois, são quatro.  
Assim que ela acabou de falar, Kendra e Ariana entraram na cozinha.

No dia seguinte, Severo Snape, encontrou o diretor morto sobre a mesa, com um sorriso eternizado em seu rosto frágil.

O velho diretor, continua em seu paraíso, mas nunca deixou de cuidar daqueles que amou. Porque ..."_Aqueles que amamos, nunca nos deixam de verdade..._"

* * *

N/A:_ Nossa, faz três anos que escrevi isso, e ainda chorei relendo o final. Acho que, definitivamente, é minha preferida! Por mais que quase ninguém leia, essa é melhor fic que escrevi! Á amo.__Se você leu, então me diga o que achou!__  
__Beijos._


End file.
